


男后 43

by yunhu3066



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhu3066/pseuds/yunhu3066
Summary: 男后43





	男后 43

第四十三章

景阳宫的昙花终于开了花，萧炎与润玉彼时正在院中对弈，夏日幽幽月色，蝉鸣入耳，只听见白霜一声惊呼，“陛下，殿下，昙花开了！”  
二人俱抬眼看向昙花处，果然一道莹白映入眼帘，又有月色光辉照耀，昙花那单薄而又莹白的花瓣，透出了淡蓝色的光泽。  
润玉直起身子，萧炎忙绕过来扶住他，两人一道走到昙花处。  
“可惜了，这样美丽的花，花期却只有两个时辰。”  
润玉低低一叹。  
萧炎闻言，立刻皱眉，“什么？”  
润玉俯下身，玉白指尖摸上昙花单薄花瓣。他肤色莹白，月色下几乎与昙花颜色融为一体，“阿炎不知吗？昙花虽漂亮，花期却短暂，只有不到两个时辰。”  
萧炎当即便觉得昙花不吉利，要将它扔出去。  
润玉按住萧炎的手，眼眸里是无奈，“一盆花罢了，生什么气？”  
“短寿之花，怎么能放到你跟前，如今你有孕了，不该看这个不吉利的东西，若是我早知道，便不会送它来这儿。花卉局的人当差也不踏实，该罚。”萧炎又叫顺儿，“把那昙花扔出去，扔的远远的。”  
顺儿忙领了命抱起昙花便消失在回廊深处，润玉看着萧炎冷峻侧脸，知道身为天子在意运数凶吉，便拉起他的手软语安慰，“扔了便好了，眼不见心不烦。”  
萧炎搂紧了润玉，心里略微宽慰。  
————  
蝉鸣声声入夏，八月初便去了行宫。暑气蒸腾得润玉浑身不适。他怀着身孕，身子重些，天气热了，也容易出汗。润玉肌肤又细腻，稍微热一点便起些疹子，又痒又麻的，可孕中又不能用药，润玉被折磨得模样让萧炎心生愧疚，这日两人在行宫温泉，他一面轻轻地为润玉抓痒，一面自责，“早知道你这么辛苦，就不让你吃药了。”  
萧炎靠着石壁，搂着润玉趴在自己怀里，润玉只穿着一件薄薄里衣，如今解开了，露着光洁裸背，原本白皙无暇的背上起了红色小疹，他肚子圆圆的，顶在萧炎小腹上，润玉孕后性子软上许多，肌肤也柔软，二人虽日日搂在一起睡觉，却也发乎情止乎礼，从未敢逾距，萧炎每每都只能忍着自己解决。身为天子，却过得如同苦行僧一般，润玉自然也心疼他，但那时他身子还不允许，便只能用手帮一帮萧炎，两个人做了许久夫妻，却总是在这事上面红耳赤。  
润玉趴在萧炎身上，两个人身体贴的严丝合缝，听见萧炎这样说便笑了，拿肚子又蹭了蹭萧炎，“如今肚子里有一个呢，阿炎说的话它都听着呢，会伤心的。”  
萧炎本就血气方刚，又许久没有释放，如今抱着大着肚子的润玉，只觉得怀中人肌肤滑嫩细腻，恨不得立刻掰开他的双腿将自己送进去，润玉这样一动，他只觉得自己身下立刻胀起来。他忙按住润玉后腰，涨红了脸，“玉儿别动。”润玉疑惑，接着便感受到一个火热发烫的硬物顶着自己的肚子，一时之间也脸颊发烫，“阿炎。。。”  
萧炎喉头滚动了两下，只觉得手掌之下润玉的身体烫得灼人，“玉儿。。。我想你。。。”  
润玉从萧炎怀里抬起脸，在萧炎还在犹豫的时候，便将嘴唇送了上去，吻上小皇帝淡色的唇。  
萧炎哪里想到润玉会这样主动，惊愕了一瞬便反客为主，捉住润玉手腕在他薄唇上挞伐。  
“玉儿这样撩拨我，我真的忍不住的。”萧炎扶住润玉侧腰，摸了摸他的肚子，润玉垂眸，自己的肚子圆鼓鼓地挺着，似乎也确实不合适，好不容易鼓起的勇气便打了退堂鼓，“那便不做了吧。”  
萧炎本意只是逗一逗他，谁知道润玉比他冷静，他现在是箭在弦上不得不发，又有霍清说的五六个月房事无事这样的免死金牌，哪里肯轻易放润玉走，当即便抱住润玉亲吻起来。  
一吻罢，两个人都是气喘吁吁热血沸腾，润玉虽然性子冷些，却也于此事上显出些微欢愉来，两个人又的确许久没有和对方亲热，这样赤裸着抱在一块，润玉也起了势。  
温泉碧波荡漾之下，萧炎搂着润玉腰肢，手掌便摸到男人清瘦的胯骨。说来也奇怪，润玉虽然有孕了，可只见肚子日日长大，四体却依旧清瘦纤长，每日他亲自伺候润玉沐浴，都忍不住热血沸腾，直往身下冲去。  
萧炎摸着润玉胯骨，一双手便不老实地往润玉下身走去，摸着润玉腿间物什，坏心恶劣地揉捏起来，润玉孕中身子又敏感，直被弄得呜咽起来，抬起一双湿漉漉的眼眸，望着萧炎颇为可怜委屈。  
“玉儿也想要吗？”萧炎忍不住逗弄他，在水下捏了一把润玉丰润臀肉，润玉玉白指尖按在萧炎肩膀上，下身也抬起了头。他实在是羞惭至极，如今自己是个有身子的人了，虽说孕中时偶尔房事无事，但于谨慎的他来说还是有些慌乱的。  
“阿炎。。。别。。。”润玉实在是有些无助，“你。。。你轻些。。。”  
萧炎笑了，“好，玉儿说什么就是什么。”行宫温泉外守着顺儿与白霜，萧炎便道，“取些膏脂来。”顺儿进来时低着头，不敢看不远处池中帝后，领了命却红了脸，出来时与白霜对视一眼，两个人又忍不住笑了，白霜小声道，“快些去，别耽误陛下和殿下的好事。”顺儿忙不迭地跑去取了膏脂来，然后又低着头捂着眼睛放下了膏脂彻底开溜，顺便拉走了白霜。  
陛下与殿下这一闹，不知道要到什么时候。  
宫人取来了膏脂，润玉一直被萧炎按在怀里，此时才得以抬头，一眼便看见那放在石头上的小圆盒。  
萧炎抬手拿过，将盖子打开，用食指刮出一些到手里，笑得温柔，右手又搂过润玉，“霍清虽说无事，可我们也要小心一些，我不能伤着你。”  
萧炎细心妥帖，越发弄得润玉脸红，萧炎抱着润玉，托起他的腰肢，又因为在温热水下，穴口便轻易打开，萧炎细心地在那处褶皱上涂抹膏脂，一面盯着润玉神情看他是否有所不适。  
“玉儿，疼不疼？”萧炎小心翼翼地为润玉按压松弛着，润玉眉心微蹙，呻吟了一声，而后摇头，“不疼。。。”  
“我会轻些，玉儿别怕。”萧炎又探入一根手指，温热肠壁黏缩立刻吸附住，萧炎忍不住轻轻笑起来，“玉儿看来想我想的厉害，咬得好紧。”  
润玉哪里经得起这样的调戏，下身又进入了异物，身子又敏感，自己的那根便也翘起来硬邦邦地顶着萧炎的胯间，两个人的硬物凑到一处，宛若吐信的蛇。  
润玉敏感，前端便吐出湿润的液体，在水下很快消失不见。  
萧炎一面玩弄着润玉后面，一面抚摸润玉圆鼓鼓的肚子，直摸得润玉脸颊发烫，忙伸手按住萧炎，润玉蹙眉，“你做什么？”  
萧炎坏笑着抬起脸来凑到润玉脸颊一侧，含住他的耳垂，呵气如兰，“你说如今我们这样亲热，孩子是不是看得见？”润玉闻言大窘，清丽白皙脸颊染上胭脂色，眼尾也因情绪激动弥漫出一抹淡红，显得格外  
妍媚。  
润玉一面忍着萧炎在后头作恶，一面细细喘气，“阿炎别胡说。”  
萧炎不再胡说，只是加大了在小穴里头搅动的力度，又在水下，直弄得水声哗啦，叫润玉听得面红耳赤。  
萧炎扣住润玉后腰，将他往怀里搂，将手指抽了出来，润玉感受到肚子里孩子又踢了他一下，当即便羞愧地想跑了，如今为人父了，居然肚子里有一个就开始做这种事了。  
润玉打了退堂鼓便想溜走，萧炎抓住润玉大腿不让他跑，下身顶着润玉穴口，两个人都是湿漉漉的，萧炎道，“别怕，玉儿。”润玉红着脸，被萧炎分开了自己的双腿，挺着肚子，跨坐在萧炎身上。  
润玉起身时，萧炎看着他白皙身体，胯间挺着硬物，肚子也是圆鼓鼓的，心里便越发想要按着润玉好好的挞伐一番。  
萧炎扶住润玉腰身，让他慢慢坐下来，润玉蹙着眉，一手扶着萧炎肩膀，一手扶着自己的肚子，将柔白大腿又分的开了一些往下沉。  
被好好开发的穴口极为顺利地便容纳了萧炎的硬物，后穴的异物感也叫润玉难受，他也忍了许久，此时此刻只想萧炎狠狠地动一动。  
“玉儿，抱着我。”萧炎抓住润玉的手指，叫他搂着自己的脊背，自己托着润玉修白双腿，又将欲望往里头送了一送。  
“嗯。。。”润玉难耐地攀住萧炎脊背，“快些。。。”萧炎亲了亲润玉，下身小幅度地动起来，水面碧波荡漾，两个人身下贴的严丝合缝，亲密无间。  
萧炎抱着润玉，下身往肠道深处顶去，又不敢太过用力，怕伤了孩子，润玉的肚子也贴着他的小腹，时刻提醒着他此事。  
润玉也担忧，便按住萧炎，“阿炎，我来动。”  
润玉一双长腿挂在萧炎身侧，下身大开，他略微起身又将萧炎的欲望含进去，自己咬着牙一上一下地摇摆腰肢起来，许是羞耻又许是舒爽，薄唇终于忍不住发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，叫人面红耳赤。  
“嗯。。。阿炎。。。”  
萧炎看着润玉浑身泛起绯色，眼尾也染上艳红，男人的皮肤紧致滑腻，肌理细致，胸前两颗乳珠也因动情挺立，便忍不住抬手蹂躏润玉胸口。  
萧炎先是用手揉捏润玉左胸，只觉得手掌下属于男人的肌理紧实，便用力了一些，弄得润玉睁着一双湿漉漉的眼眸，喘息得更加厉害。  
萧炎见了润玉如此反应，自然不肯放过他，右手揉着润玉左胸，低头又用牙齿叼住润玉右胸乳珠轻轻啃啮舔舐起来，直弄得那处圆润挺立当真宛若小妇人。  
润玉呻吟着都带了哭腔，一双手胡乱去抓萧炎想要他别闹，谁知又被他捉住手，按着后脑勺一顿亲吻，越发气喘吁吁，萧炎又抓住润玉前端欲望，只觉得滑腻无比，低头一看，润玉身子敏感，竟然在玩闹之间便已经泄了精，如蛇吐信一般吐出乳白色黏液，一股一股地，从铃口冒出。  
“玉儿怎么就出了精？”萧炎抹了一把在润玉肚子上，弄得润玉一边呻吟喘气一边红着眼睛瞪他，“别。。。别胡说。。。”  
萧炎又抬起胯骨往润玉身下顶，水声混着二人交合声，既香艳又淫靡。  
萧炎又托起润玉身子，将自己欲望抽出来，“玉儿，为夫叫你快活。”接着便将润玉按在青石上，一边又怕伤着润玉肚子，便拿过一旁软枕垫在润玉肚子下。  
润玉趴在青石之上，一头青丝铺满洁白裸背，只露出一截腰身。萧炎低头看去，方才二人交合之处，穴口媚肉翻出，膏脂打出的白沫还残留在上头，润玉如此趴着，更显得两瓣屁股浑圆挺翘，萧炎看着润玉如此身段，更是血脉喷张，若不是孕中要顾忌许多，他早就恨不得顶穿他才好。  
萧炎轻轻从背后分开润玉白皙的双腿和臀瓣，缓缓将自己的欲望又送入穴口，扶着润玉的腰肢抽插起来，又觉得润玉看着虽瘦，可这地方却紧实有肉，忍不住便再润玉丰润臀肉上揉捏了一把，弄得润玉呜咽一声。  
萧炎将自个儿硬物往那火热肠道里顶，一面用言语亵玩润玉，“玉儿含得再紧一点儿。”润玉羞惭至极，想说什么却只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，只觉得那欲望在身体里冲撞，顶得他腿麻脚软，尾椎发颤，身体又下意识地将萧炎的欲望绞得更紧了。  
萧炎揉捏着润玉挺翘圆润的臀肉，下身也动的更快，弄得润玉一双眼眸湿润晶莹，哭泣着哀求。  
“阿炎。。。。。。不。。。太深了。。。”  
润玉靠着青石，楚楚可怜地哀求着，他按住萧炎的手，“孩子。。。”。  
萧炎便放慢了动作，又叹息一声，“待生下来，玉儿可要好好地赔我。”萧炎又揉捏润玉胸口，送的龙凤玉佩在润玉胸口晃晃悠悠，萧炎笑着吻上润玉后颈，“这个玉佩很适合玉儿，每一年生日，我都要送玉儿更好的礼物。”润玉闻言，心头微动，他侧过脸，眼尾嫩红，眼里湿润都是水汽，他亲上萧炎的唇，“阿炎，谢谢你。。。”  
萧炎迎上这个主动的吻，笑问，“谢什么？”润玉抓住他的手腕，眼睛湿润，是情欲，也是情动，“肚子里这个。。。是你给我的。。。最好的礼物。。。”  
萧炎闻言，也红了眼睛，他抱紧怀里白皙身体，将自己埋得更深。


End file.
